Biker Princess
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Marinette's new birthday present from her grandmother stirs up some naughty thoughts for Adrien. Spoilers for 2x04


**Author's Note:** For PerditaAlottachocolate, because I promised there would be Biker! Marinette fics.

When Adrien stepped out of his house that morning he fully planned to swoop by the Dupain-Chengs and surprise his Lady Love on her eighteenth birthday. He hadn't expected to be suddenly greeted by a loud rumbling noise before a smart, shiny, baby pink and black bike suddenly halted to a stop in front of him. The rider was blatantly a woman as her tight black leather protective gear hugged each and every curve of her body.

 _You have a girlfriend!_ Adrien silently scolded himself. _Stop drooling over the sexy mysterious rider!_

The rider reached up for her pale pink helmet and pulled it off before she shook out her glossy black-blue pigtails. Marinette then turned to face him with her most radiant, sweetest, smiles that melted Adrien's insides and almost made it impossible for him to stand upright without his knees giving in entirely.

 _Never mind_ , Adrien smiled dopily at the beautiful sight, _drool away_.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Marinette smirked, "wanna a ride?"

 _Sure, will we be making a detour to my bedroom?_

Unfortunately Adrien's super-witty, flirty, one-liner that was bound to induce Marinette into one of her adorable flustered states got caught up in his throat and instead he unflattering choked on his saliva and tripped slightly over his feet. This only served to make Marinette smirk more as the tables were obviously turned round in her favour, something that rarely happened, and she was obviously going to savour every moment of this.

"I….you…wha…" He stammered incoherently as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and adoration. "What the hell is **THAT?**!" he shouted as he pointed at the bike.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that which only made him feel incredibly stupid. It was _obviously_ a bike but seeing Marinette on top of a motorbike was not on the list of possibilities he had thought this morning. "This," Marinette said smugly, "is my birthday present from my grandmother."

" _Your grandmother brought you a motorbike?_!" Adrien yelped. "What kind of grandmother buys their granddaughter a _motorbike_?!"

"You've met my grandmother," Marinette pointed out, "are you really that surprised?"

"No, no, I suppose not," Adrien smiled sheepishly as her rubbed the back of his neck, "your grandmother certainly wasn't the most conventional grandmother but then again considering how your grandmother got Akumatised a little bit?"

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled sheepishly, "we got a lot better at communication since then. This has been months in the planning. I've been practising in car parks on a borrowed bike until I finally got my licence."

"Tut, tut, is that illegal driving I'm hearing about?" Adrien teased. "Am I dating a _bad girl_ , Princess?"

"We all have our naughty sides, Kitty," Marinette fluttered her eyelashes, "is that all right with you or is it too hot for you to handle?"

"I thought I was the _Hot Stuff_ ," Adrien whined mockingly. "Shouldn't _I_ be the too hot for _you_ to handle?"

" _Pfft_!" Marinette snorted. "You wish!"

"I don't wish, _Purr_ -incess," Adrien purred out as he stepped up close. He leaned down so their lips were mere inches away her warm breath tickled against his cheek as he heard her breath hitch for a second. "I _know_ I am. Want to me to _purr_ -ve it?"

His attempt for a kiss was completely blocked though when Marinette suddenly pulled out a black helmet with green paw-prints splattered on the top out of nowhere and shoved it over his head. "Safety first, Kitty," she said sweetly, "we can't have your brains splattered on the streets of Paris."

"Oh I don't know," Adrien grinned, "as long as I still have my looks."

He could virtually hear her eyes roll at that.

"Well you can't risk anything just by standing there," Marinette said, "so….are you getting on or what?"

She didn't have to ask twice (again), Adrien happily clambered onto the back of Marinette's bike and comfortably wrapped his arms round her waist. Marinette revved up the engine before she turned her head slightly to shoot him her sauciest Ladybug grin.

"Hold on tight,"

He leaned in close as his arms tightened round her waist so they pressed together. Her back was moulded to his chest. "You don't have to tell me twice," he murmured huskily before he pressed his lips against her cool leather shoulder.

He smirked when he felt her shudder against him.

She collected herself quickly enough though and Adrien jerked back in surprise when the she suddenly started to drive. The motorbike moved so fast that Adrien felt like he was flying through the streets. It felt like freedom as he felt the wind brush against his skin and clothes and the sights of Paris blur around him.

The best part though was that he could hold onto his Lady as tightly as he desired.

It was freedom times a _million_.

Adrien whooped excitably the entire ride.

(Meanwhile Gabriel tries his best to not suffer from a heart attack at the sight of son speeding away on the back of a motorbike.)


End file.
